


Dorm F SEPA2

by gagalmoveon



Category: Sepa
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagalmoveon/pseuds/gagalmoveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari pertama masuk dorm SEPA. Katanya sih banyak hantu di sana tapi … ngerian mana kalau orang-orang unik panitia SEPA dikumpulin dalam dua kamar yang terpisah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm F SEPA2

**Author's Note:**

> SEPA merupakan singkatan dari School Event Personal Account yang pertama kali diselenggarakan oleh BlingFam tahun 2013. Di tahun 2014 sendiri SEPA2 dilaksanakan oleh panitia yang berbeda tetapi tetap mengusung BlingFam sebagai founder SEPA.
> 
> Enjoy an exciting school event with craziness and fangirl-thingy at SEPA!

Dorm F

Sepa2 Team Fanfiction

Sepa created by BlingFam

-penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi atas ditulisnya fiksi ini-

* * *

 

Starring:

  1. Eki as Eki Pak Kepala Sekolah
  2. Deby as Deny; Guru Bk
  3. Eru as Guru Eru; Guru Bahasa Indonesia
  4. Agar as Agar mbok kantin dan OSIS divisi keamanan
  5. Diyas as Diyas anggota OSIS
  6. Gege as Gege Ketua OSIS
  7. Kuro as Kuro OSIS divisi kedisiplinan
  8. Masha as Masha OSIS divisi kesehatan
  9. Nia as Nia sekretaris OSIS
  10. Tan as Tan OSIS divisi kebersihan



* * *

 Dorm F

Kamar F1: Eru, Agar, Diyas, Gege, Masha

Kamar F2: Eki, Deny, Kuro, Nia, Tan

* * *

 Warning:

  1. Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung atas apa yang ditulis dari judul sampai akhir ff ini yang ngetik cuma iseng mohon dimaklumi.
  2. Berisi bahasa alay, kebun binatang dan bahasa-bahasa tak pantas lainnya.
  3. Typo.
  4. Jika tak siap dinistai mohon tutup saja tab browser Anda, terima kasih banyak huehue salam sodoque!



* * *

 .

 

.

 

.

* * *

 Hari pertama masuk dorm SEPA. Katanya sih banyak hantu di sana tapi … ngerian mana kalau orang-orang unik panitia SEPA dikumpulin dalam dua kamar yang terpisah?

* * *

 

.

Malam yang nista.

Bel jam malam baru saja dibunyikan oleh Pak Kepsek beberapa menit lalu. Kuro si OSIS divisi kedisiplinan dengan sigap keluar dari ruang OSIS menuju halaman sekolah—

“WOI! MASUK KAMAR MASING-MASING! NGGAK DENGER ITU BEL UDAH BUNYI?!”

—kemudian berteriak-teriak sangar sambil mengacung-acungkan gada di tangannya.

Murid-murid SEPA yang unyu (anggap saja begitu) berduyun-duyun menuju dorm dan kamar masing-masing walau masih ada beberapa murid yang berkeliaran—mereka dideteksi maso—malah merasa senang dikejar-kejar si cantik Kuro (anggap saja begitu).

“Kuro- _senpai_ ~! Kejar daku kau kutangkap~!”

“SINI LO GUE LEMPAR!”

Kuro yang semakin tak sabar (karena yang dikejar larinya kayak curut) dikira bakal melempari mereka dengan gada yang ada di tangannya ternyata malah … melempar sandal jepitnya dan naas lemparan sandal indah Kuro meleset; membuat murid-murid yang dikejar itu semakin tertawa senang.

“Balikin sandal gue, Sompret!”

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran mesra di halaman sekolah malam hari itu.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan Kuro dan manusia-manusia maso itu.

Adalah Gege menjabat sebagai ketos SEPA—menurut desas-desus yang beredar merupakan orang paling normal di kepanitiaan SEPA (orang-orang yang berkata begitu belum tahu aja kalau dia gila homo)—manusia pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di dorm F dan kamar F1.

Dengan dua kantung plastik bermerk Betamart yang penuh dengan roti coklat—dan beberapa roti rasa aneh seperti rambutan dan sirsak—di tangan kirinya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati belum ada siapa pun di kamar yang luas itu.

Sambil meniup udara dari mulutnya, Gege masuk ke kamar menenteng kantung plastiknya—bermaksud untuk menyusun roti-roti coklat tercintanya di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

“Semua roti coklat di dunia adalah milikku! Muahahahahaha!” satu lagi rahasia kelam ketos SEPA ini akhirnya terkuak.

.

_Betamart_

Ada seorang murid SEPA yang terlihat sedang membentak-bentak temannya di telpon.

“Gar! Di sini nggak jual terong, Bego!”

_“Ya mana gue tau! Pokoknya cariin!”_

“Ah Geblek! Gue beliin pisang aja ya ‘kan sama-sama panjang!”

_“Nggak mau!”_

“Bodo!”

Tut.. tut..

(itu bukan bunyi kentut) sambungan telponnya diputus oleh murid yang sedang di Betamart itu.

“Agar sompret.” Umpatnya ketika membayar pisang di kasir Betamart, “harusnya tadi gue pulang aja bareng Gege, gara-gara dia gue harus keliling Betamart lagi, sialan.”

“Ng … Mbak, uangnya kurang,” sahut mas-mas kasir Betamart setelah menghitung uang yang diberikan cewek yang hobi ngerayu cewek itu.

“Mas, alamatin ke kepala sekolah saya aja,” katanya cuek sambil memberikan badge OSISnya dan kartu kredit pak kepala sekolah yang entah ia colong darimana.

“Ng … baiklah,” karena Betamart sudah bermitra dengan SEPA jadi mas-masnya manggut-manggut aja, “nama mbak?”

“Masha. Nggak pake _and the bear_.”

.

“Tomat, tomat, tomat~ bulat, bulat, bulat~” coretmbokcoret Tan, OSIS divisi kebersihan sedang asyik mengepel kamar dormnya.

Diyas—yang ngakunya abis main TOD—muncul dari balik pintu kamar sambil nyengir.

“Jangan pernah, jangan pernah memasuki kamar yang telah kubersihkan ini dengan kakimu yang kotor itu, wahai anak muda.” Tan menunjuk-nunjuk Diyas dengan gagang pelnya.

Diyas dengan polosnya (entah polos atau bodoh) memilih untuk berguling di lantai menuju tempat Tan yang sedang asyik mengepel.

“Aku mau kasih ini,” katanya setelah sampai di tempat Tan dan berdiri dari posisi bergulingnya.

“Kamera?”

“Kita pasang di sudut kamar, mana tau nanti Pak Eki dan Pak Deny homoan waktu kalian udah tidur.”

“Oh iya ya! Tumben cerdas!”

Dan kedua titan cewek itu pun tertawa-tawa mengerikan.

.

“SANA MASUK DORM ATAU NGGAK GUE SODOQ!” Nia dengan tongsis di tangan kirinya, berteriak-teriak mengejar-ngejar murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah.

“Woi, Ni! Kalo lo ngejarnya kayak gitu, yang ada mereka malah sembunyi dan nggak jadi-jadi masuk dorm!” Kuro dari arah barat (entahlah arah barat itu di mana, pokonya dari arah barat aja) datang menghampiri Nia.

“Hah, elu sendiri pake gada ‘kan—“ mata Nia kemudian menangkap ada yang aneh dari kaki Kuro, “—pfft hahahahaha! Mana sandal lo?!” anggota OSIS yang membawa tongsis itu ngakak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaki Kuro yang bersandal di kanan dan kiri _nyeker._

”Sialan! Sandal gue ilang tadi abis gue lempar ke anak-anak!”

“Bego sih!” ejek Nia dan kemudian mereka berdua bergabung berpatroli kembali dan … Nia dengan tidak elitnya tersandung batu.

“Sodoq!” umpatnya aja sodoq, bayangin aja, “siapa sih yang naroh batu di sini! Untung gue anak baik, jadi cuma kesandung doang, nggak jatoh.” (apa hubungannya coba?).

Nia memang nggak jatuh, tapi ternyata … sandal merek burungnya putus sebelah.

“Geblek! Rasain!” Kuro berjalan melewati (sambil mengejek) Nia yang terlihat frustasi ketika mengetahui sandal kesayangannya putus, pada akhirnya kedua orang yang (katanya) sangar (tapi rada-rada itu) kembali ke dorm dengan _nyeker._

.

Guru Bahasa Indonesia kita, Bu Guru Eru yang lelah—entahlah dia lelah kenapa, padahal kegiatan belajar mengajar saja belum dimulai—masuk ke dormnya dan menuju kamar F1.

“Kenapa aku harus se-dorm sama anak-anak OSIS ajaib itu …” keluhnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka ternyata sudah ada Gege yang tidur dengan damai (fyi, karena mereka cewek semua, jadi mereka pakai kasur lipat yang membentang di lantai kamar) dan Masha yang duduk di sudut sedang asyik main hape (kabarnya dia lagi flirting dengan salah satu guru SEPA; wali kelasnya, tetapi itu masih desas desus saja).

“Nggak tidur, Mas?”

“Guru, nama saya memang Masha, tapi jangan panggil saya ‘mas’.” Ucapnya sambil menaruh hapenya, “ngomong-ngomong apa Guru lapar? Gege abis beli roti banyak, cari aja di lemari penyimpanan itu, ‘ambil aja semaunya tapi jangan yang rasa coklat’ pesan Gege sebelum dia tewas kayak sekarang.” Lanjutnya sambil boboan di kasur.

“Hush! Tidur, bukan tewas!” Guru Eru melangkah menuju lemari penyimpanan dan … menemukan roti selain roti coklat yang rasanya nggak banget. Kemudian ia melirik Masha yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur panjang itu dan matanya tertambat pada kantung plastik di dekat murid itu berguling.

“Ng … itu kantung plastik isinya apa?”

“Pisang, Guru.”

“Kemarikan, segera.”

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa … guru Bahasa Indonesia SEPA ini maniak pisang.

.

Pak Eki yang lelah (masih menjadi misteri mengapa staff sekolah dan guru-guru merasa lelah malam ini, mungkin mereka lelah menghadapi kenyataan akan mengurus anak-anak nista SEPA) memasuki kamarnya, F2.

“Tadaima,”

“Oka, okampret, okaeri!”

Dua anak cewek imut-imut (anggap saja begitu) gelagapan ketika mereka baru saja selesai memasang kamera rahasia di kamar itu dan Pak Kepala Sekolah datang.

“Loh Diyas? Kamarmu ‘kan di sebelah?” Pak Eki memandangi Diyas dengan heran dan penuh selidik.

“He he Pak, saya kan lagi mengunjungi soulmate saya, Pak, masa nggak boleh?” kibulnya sambil merangkul Tan dan senyam-senyum aneh.

“Iya Pak, aduh, kita suka kangen gitu Pak kalo udah lima menit nggak ketemu.” Sambut Tan yang ternyata level ngibulnya lebih parah dari anak SD.

Pak Eki hanya mengerutkan keningnya curiga, kemudian mengangkat bahu—terlalu letih untuk mengintrogasi kedua orang yang mencurigakan itu lebih jauh. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah terbang kea lam mimpi

“Hehe hehe, MUAHAHAHA!”

Lagi-lagi dua orang itu tertawa mengerikan.

.

_(masih) halaman sekolah_

“Eh, Ni, Ni,” Kuro mencuil lengan Nia, sahabat seper-cekerannya malam ini, “itu bukannya Pak Deny ya?”

“Hah? Mana? Oh iya! Pak Deny!” tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua menghampiri guru itu.

Pak Deny (yang mengaku tampan) ternyata lagi asyik ngupil menoleh dan berhenti dari kegiatan ‘menambangnya’ ketika melihat dua muridnya yang pyua itu (anggap saja begitu).

“Oh, hai,” sapa Pak Deny dengan hidung yang bergerak-gerak, agaknya meronta ingin digali lagi oleh yang punya.

“Pak Deny ayo bareng ke dorm.” Ajak Kuro ketika mereka tiba di tempat Guru yang sedang sok cool padahal lagi menahan keinginan untuk ngupil itu.

“Kalian saja, saya mau tidur di luar. Ingin bersetubuh dengan alam.”

Mendengar itu Kuro langsung mematung shock. Nia kemudian menarik lengan Kuro mengajaknya pergi.

“Udah kita tinggal aja dia, nggak waras.”

.

Diyas baru kembali ke kamarnya dan tak tahu harus berkomentar apa ketika melihat Gege yang tidur sambil memonopoli seluruh bantal yang ada dan Guru Eru dan Masha yang tidur sambil berpelukan. Pandangan yang mengerikan sekali.

Baru saja ketika Diyas duduk di kasur bagiannya dan membuka laptop, pintu kamar mereka dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota terakhir yang belum datang di kamar itu.

“Hai Sayang-sayangquuuh! Q datang nichh!”

“Anjir!” Gege yang kaget terbangun dari tidurnya melempari Agar dengan bantal-bantal yang berada di dekapannya kemudian kembali tidur sambil mengomel.

Diyas yang juga terkejut melempari Agar dengan _mouse pad_ berbentuk _Oppai_ Junko dan membuat murid alay itu berteriak mendesah.

Sedangkan Masha (yang juga terbangun) susah payah mencari sesuatu untuk dilempari ke Agar akhirnya melempar kulit pisang bekas Guru Eru dan tepat mengenai wajah Agar.

Dan … Guru Eru sendiri dengan ajaib masih tidur dengan pulas.

“Iiiih qalyan q tw qalyan sayang nget sama q, tp jaan kek gini jg kalyy~” (re: iiiih kalian aku tau kalian sayang banget sama aku, tapi jangan kayak gini juga kali).

“Mati aja lu Gar! Ngomong aja alay!” maki Diyas sembari mengambil _mouse pad oppai_ Junko-nya.

“Anjir, gue jadi nggak bisa tidur lagi.” Keluh Masha memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena suara Agar yang toa.

“Ayok sini w tidurin!” sahut Agar dan berakhir di-smackdown oleh Masha.

Setelah membanting Agar-agar kenyal itu hingga puas, OSIS divisi kesehatan (yang otaknya tak sehat) itu menghampiri Diyas yang terlihat asyik dengan laptopnya, “ngapain, Yas?”

“Tadi gue pasang kamera di kamar sebelah, buat mantau Eki-Deby.”

“Mana? Mana?” Agar dengan semangat bangkit dari pembaringan setelah di-smackdown mendekati layar laptopnya Diyas.

“Tapi mereka belum dateng,” keluh Diyas, "mungkin bentar lagi."

“Yah … nanti bangunin ya kalo udah ada,” Masha berisungut kembali ke kasurnya.

“Ikyut!” dan Agar kembali dapat bantingan sayang.

Beberapa detik berlalu, karena Diyas tak mendengar suara-suara lagi ia kemudian mengintip ke arah dua orang yang tadi banting-bantingan itu dan mendapati mereka sudah tidur sambil berpelukan seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

“Dasar aneh,” Diyas pun kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya.

Pukpuk Diyas, sampai besok juga dia tak akan mendapati Eki-Deny yang sedang homoan.

Wong si Deny lagi tidur di halaman dengan tubuh telungkup—bersetubuh dengan alam.

* * *

 

.

.tamat dengan nista.

.

* * *

 

Agustus 2014, untuk SEPA2

Gmo.


End file.
